bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Contest
Hi everyone! Effja came up with an idea to have a Big Nate Story Contest! Each of you will write a story on the bottom of this page. Judges KellyTheGachaGirl TheAmazingCrafter Positive Elixir Trade Prizes Positive Elixir Trade will be deciding the story that should be first place. They will win a gold medal. KellyTheGachaGirl will be deciding the story that should be second place. They will win a silver medal. TheAmazingCrafter will be deciding the story that should be third place. They will win a bronze medal. If you have any questions, contact KellyTheGachaGirl for more information. The longer the story you make, the better! Start by writing your story underneath the previous one! Effja's story: The Attack of Big Nate Once upon a time, in Austin, Texas, there was a deep, low grumbling along with the normal noises of the city. It was mainly a peaceful day at the Costume Store. Francis was buying some costumes for people for Halloween. Francis heard the loud rumbling, and he turned around. "Oh, god!" He yelled. "Everyone run!" The attack of Big Nate had fallen upon the doomed city of Austin. Nate was HUGE, and he just walked along with a smile, stepping on buildings, destroying cars, and he also killed many people. That day was sad. Francis had survived, but he broke his leg. He still remembers Nate stepping on his leg and trying to break it. Now Francis heard a rumbling. Is it another Big Nate monster? No, I bet that's just me thinking things. Suddenly, a huge foot came through the roof, and the VERY smelly foot came down straight toward Francis. The end? GG4LS STORY: Big Nate saves the world. Gets to be president and orders 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pounds of cheez doodles. The people suffocate and die. The end. FudgyGuy's Story: Nate woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "Oh no!" he said in his head as he quickly wore his iconic 7-year old shirt. Nate had forgotten to do his homework yesterday! He searched around his messy room, down the floor and into the kitchen and living room, and straight into Ellen's room. "What are YOU doing here?" Ellen asked in an very inpatient manner. Nate remembered that her sister ALWAYS keeps her notes. "Can I borrow your notes for the War of 1812?" he asked politely but in a hurried manner. "No way! Why would I do it?" Ellen screams as she pushes Nate downstairs. "What's all this commotion?" Dad asks suddenly as Nate hears the sound of baking. "Dad, why are you baki-" Nate asks but he is interrupted by the smoke alarm. "He heh, maybe i'll bake cakes some other day......" Dad says in an embarrassed manner. Suddenly, Nate heard the sound of burning paper. "Nah, it's probably just dad's iconic messes or baked muffins." Nate thought, but he was very desperate for a way to study. Nate hears the sound of ANOTHER alarm clock. Was it just a dream? Dad runs downstairs and turns off the oven clock. When he takes the muffins out, one muffin looks weird- it looks white unlike all the other burned ones. When he bites into that one muffin, he sees a drawing of him. These are his notes! "HOW DID THIS GET HERE" Nate screamed. Ellen came downstairs, replying: "You didn't tell me where to put your notes, so I left it in the flour bag. You're welcome." Epilogue: Nate fails the test. Winners Positive Elixir Trade's choice for first place: KellyTheGachaGirl's choice for second place: TheAmazingCrafter's choice for third place: Category:Contest Category:Stories Category:Current Contest Category:Contests and Competitions